Halloween Trick or Treat
by lovlyangl
Summary: One shot on the CSI:NY team and crew playing a trick on Carmine. Also done on TalkCSI October 12th 2008. Rated for everyone. But teen to be safe. Reviews welcome.


**Halloween Trick or Treat**

**A new CSI:NY one shot.**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these CSI:NY characters. Just the story**

**The Cemetery... Halloween Night**

**........................................................................  
**

They got the call out. As the team arrived at the Cemetery Danny laughed.

"What's so funny Messer?" asked Don.

"It's Halloween night, that's what's so funny. I mean it's witchin' hour and we're walking through a God damn Cemetery." said Danny.

"Ohhh... is little Messer scared of the Boogy man?" laughed Don.

"Screw you Flack. There's no such thing as the walking dead." said Danny.

"Sure there is Danno. Think about it. All Hallows eve is the one night the dead get to walk the earth." said Don.

"Alright you two. Knock it off. Where are we suppose to meet Mac and Stella?" asked Lindsay.

"See the flashlights there? That's where they are." said Don.

Walking towards the light. Lindsay was feeling a little spooked herself.

"Damn Lindsay. You're not freaked, are ya'?" asked Danny.

"Hmm... no. Of course not. Let's go." said Lindsay.

"It's about time you three got here." said Mac.

"Sorry Mac. Lindsay was scared." laughed Danny covering his own fears.

Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Don't believe him Mac. Danny's the one afraid of ghosts. So... what have you got?" asked Don.

"An open grave. The body is missing. We are just waiting on the groundskeeper to find out who rested here." said Mac.

"Umm... not to be the smart ass. But.... wouldn't it be easier to look at the stone?" said Danny.

"Sure Danny. Why don't you go look for it." said Mac.

"You're kiddin'. They took the stone too?" asked Danny.

"They took everything. Including the coffin." said Mac.

"Listen....you here that?" said Danny.

"Here what Danny?" asked Stella.

"Come on Stel. You tellin' me ya' don't hear that sound?" said Danny.

"I don't hear anything Danny. Would you stop." said Stella.

As Mac looked down the path he seen the groundskeeper.

"Are you Det Taylor?" asked the groundskeeper.

"I am. You have a name to go with this plot?" asked Mac.

"I do. Mrs Elvira Romilla." said the groundskeeper.

Danny laughed....

"Hah... Elvira? As in Mistress of the Dark?" asked Danny.

"Messer. Shut up." said Don.

"What? Come on. Tell me you weren't thinkin' it yer'self Don." said Danny.

Just as Don was about to respond Adam came running down the path.

"Damn... I mean Mac. I found you. Next time wait for me. You know how many bodies are in this Cemetery?" huffed Adam who was trying to cool his racing heart.

"Adam... you look like you seen a ghost." said Mac.

"Umm... hm... To be honest Mac. I think I found your missing corpse." said Adam.

"Where?" asked Mac.

"Just up the darkened path there." said Adam.

"Okay... Danny and Lindsay. You stay here. Don and Stella come with me." said Mac.

"Whoa... come on Mac. You can't want to separate us. Mac!" yelled Danny.

"Relax Danny. Trust me, there is no such thing as the walking dead." said Lindsay trying to reassure herself.

...............

Once they left Danny looked around nervously.

"Linds.... what do ya' think?" asked Danny.

"I don't think anything Danny. There's nothing here." said Lindsay.

Just as Danny was about to answer he heard the sound of branches snapping.

"Ya' hear that?" asked Danny.

Lindsay did, but she wasn't about to let Danny put thoughts in her head.

"Hear what?" asked Lindsay.

"Come on Linds. Don't play dumb. Let's go check it out." said Danny.

Walking away from the grave they headed towards the sound.

**Meanwhile...**

"She's right here... um... she was right here Mac. I swear." said Adam.

Mac was wondering if someone was playing tricks on his team.

"Listen. This isn't funny. Who called it in?" asked Mac.

"I did Mac." said Don. "Dispatch received a call from a Mina Draculie. She said she was visiting her husbands resting place when she noticed the empty grave.

"Mina? Draculie?" said Stella. "Come on Flack. Think about it."

"About what Stel? That's who called it in." said Don.

"Okay. Don't you watch horror movies?" asked Stella.

"Sometimes, why?" asked Don.

"Well... Mina was the name of Dracula's lover. From Bram Stoker's. Think about the person who called this in." said Stella.

"You have got to be kiddin' me? We've been fooled?" said Don.

Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Let's go get Danny and Lindsay." said Mac.

**Back at the grave..**

"I told you there was nothing out there Danny." said Lindsay.

"I'm tellin' ya' Linds, I heard it." said Danny.

When they got back to the open grave they seen a bloody Corpse inside.

"What the hell? Mac!" yelled Danny.

_"Now what did those two do?_" wondered Mac.

Running over, Mac seen them with their flashlights over the empty grave.

"What's the yelling about?" asked Mac.

"Look!" said Danny.

Looking into the grave they seen the fresh body.

"I thought I told you two to watch the grave." said Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. We heard somethin' and went to check it out. When we got back... BOOM. The body was here." said Danny.

Sheldon jumped into the grave.

"Mac...help me lift her." said Sheldon.

As they lifted the body out of the grave. They noticed it was still warm.

"This body is fresh Mac. What the hell is going on?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know Sheldon. None of this is making sense. What's the cause of death?" asked Mac.

"Her throat has been slit. Right through the jugular." said Sheldon.

"Alright. Whoever did this must still must be here." said Mac. "Danny... you and Don go North. Lindsay, Adam you seach the South side. Stella and I will check East. Sheldon... you and the Officer stay with this body and don't leave it. Understand?"

Nodding yes, they left.

"Hey Donnie. You hear that?" asked Danny.

"Would you just stop messin' round Danno." said Don.

Grabbing Don's arms he said....

"Just listen man." said Danny.

As they listened Don heard it too.

"What the hell is that?" asked Don.

"I don't know man. It don't sound human that's for sure." said Danny.

Looking around they could see shadows caused by the moonlight. Then as they turned they seen the Zombies coming towards them.

"Shit! What the hell is this? Where the hell is the Camera crew?" asked Danny.

"Would you stop pulling on me. It's just some kids fooling around.**_ "NYPD freeze. I said freeze_**." yelled Don.

Still coming towards them Don pulled out his gun.

"**_One last time FREEZE_**." yelled Don.

When they got close enough Don could see their ghoulish faces.

"Chirst... Danno. Either that's some damn good make-up or these are God damn real." said Don.

"I told ya' man. I told ya'. Let's go." said Danny.

Running the other way they came right back to the grave where they found Mac, Stella, Adam, Lindsay and Sheldon dead with their throats slit.

**_"Augh_**....no freakin' way man. They're dead. What the hell is going on. What are we gonna do?" asked Danny.

"Never mind that Danno. We're surrounded." said Don.

Seeing the ghouls coming closer toward them Don pulled out his gun and aimed.

"What the hell ya doin' man? That ain't no real gun Don. It's full of blanks and I'm thinkin' this wasn't in the script. Where the hell did the crew go?" asked Danny.

Looking over at Danny he felt something grab his leg and pull him into the open grave. Danny was freaking. He couldn't move. His body was trembling.

"Shit man. This can't be real." said Danny.

Turning to face the grave Danny seen Don lying in it face down. Then he felt the pull on his leg.

**_"Jesus. No way... help! Someone..."_**

_"Meeeeeeeesser....... we've been waiting for you. We've been waiting to tell you..._"

_**"Let me go...let me go. Christ, someone help."**_

They were grabbing at him, pulling at his coat, his pants, dragging him on top of Mac and Sheldon's bloody corpse. Leaving him no means of escape. Then he heard.....

**"_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Carmine....Happy Halloween._"**

Carmine was still in shock as everyone got up laughing.

**_"A trick?_****_ This was a damn trick? For Christ sakes man, not funny."_** said Danny as he tried to regain his wits.

"Oh come on pal. It was great. You should have seen your face. Robert did you get everything set up?" asked Eddie.

"I did Eddie. Key the music guys, and bring out the food." said Robert.

Gary walked up to Carmine and seen him shivering.

"You okay Carmine?" laughed Gary.

"Yeah Gary. Yeah. That was mean. Christ you all had me fooled. Next year could you guys plan on scaring someone else?" asked Carmine.

Laughing the crew, the ghouls and the CSI:NY team had one hell of a party.

**End**


End file.
